This invention in general, relates to foldable activity surfaces. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus that detachably attaches to a barricading structure to provide an activity surface.
Pieces of furniture, for example, a table, a shelf, etc, provide an activity surface on which objects, for example, food, drinks, books, etc. may be placed. These pieces of furniture are typically bulky and occupy significant space. If such pieces of furniture are placed in a limited space, for example, a balcony, deck, patio, etc., the available or free area in the limited space will be further reduced or limited. Hence there is a need for an apparatus universally attachable to different barricading surfaces for example, a railing on a balcony, deck, patio, etc. to provide a surface on which objects may be placed, without reducing or restricting the free or unoccupied space in such spaces.
In general, foldable activity surfaces are difficult to set up against a vertical barricading structure, for example, a railing. Pivoting a foldable activity surface against a railing is typically done using different components, for example, rivet pins, brackets, etc, which require holes to be drilled into the railing thereby damaging the railing. Moreover, when such activity surfaces are attached to the barricading structure, the height of the activity surface is generally not readily adjustable on the barricading structure. Furthermore, some foldable activity surfaces are difficult to adapt to railings of different types and widths. Hence there is a need for an apparatus that is universally detachably attachable to a barricading structure without damaging the barricading structure.
Also, objects placed on the foldable activity surfaces may fall off the activity surface in the space between the barricading structure and the foldable activity surface. Also, foldable activity surfaces mounted outdoors are frequently subject to changing weather conditions, for example, rain, extreme heat, etc., leading to deterioration of the material of the foldable activity surface. The material of the activity surface may not be replaceable and replacing the entire foldable activity surface may be expensive.
Hence there is a need for an apparatus attachable to a barricading structure that provides an activity surface and is easy to install by a user. There is also a need for an apparatus that is resistant to different elements and is easily replaceable. There is also a need for an apparatus that is adaptable to barricading or railing structures fabricated with different materials in different design configurations.